


Confessions

by XHibariTheCarnivoreX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHibariTheCarnivoreX/pseuds/XHibariTheCarnivoreX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata falls asleep on Kageyama's shoulder one day and Kageyama feels compelled to spill all the feelings he has for Hinata that he could never say to his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Kageyama stills as he listens to the soft breathing of the sleeping Hinata. He wonders what his unruly orange locks feel like.

"Oi. Dumbass. Are you asleep?" He whispers (he's still really loud but maybe a fraction less loud than usual).

Hinata mumbles something incoherent and nuzzles himself further into the junction between Kageyama's chin and shoulders.

Kageyama tenses even more. His mouth twitches and he desperately tries to keep the (horrifying) grin off his face. This wasn't what he expected when he saw a less energetic Hinata this morning (probably from pulling an all nighter to try and learn all the algebraic formulas taught in the last semester, all of which he forgot no doubt). Of course he wasn't complaining. This new cuddly side if Hinata was… dare he say-

c-cute?

Kageyama tries to calm his racing heart enough to tell all the things he's ever wanted to say to Hinata (but ended up spewing insults at him instead) and quietly clears his throat.

"…I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He utters hesitantly, as if to test the waters. Kageyama feels his cheeks redden slightly but continues nonetheless.

"That time when I tossed and nobody was there to spike it, it was the single most terrifying experience of my life. And then, you the inexperienced, unbelievably irritating, surprisingly older than me, volleyball idiot who seemed to be brimming with raw talent suddenly appeared before me. You, who was so desperate for my tosses I was almost unwilling to toss to you. But that unwavering trust you had in me, that speed and agility that allowed you to spike my every toss- I realised that everything that I had ever yearned for, hoped for, dreamed for, was embodied in you. Maybe you're my gift from god… Although I don't recall doing anything particularly kind that could result in a dumbass like you." 

Kageyama exhales the breath he didn't realise he was holding and gently strokes Hinata's soft fluffy hair.

"At first all the races, competitions and insults were meant for me to prove my superiority over you. I don't really know when I started seeing you as an equal. And then I guess we sort of became friends- and now I kinda- maybe want to be more…"

Kageyama slapped his hand over his mouth. That was not supposed to spill out. Oh god- he was so mortified what is somebody overheard him? What if Hinata heard him?!

"D-don't misunderstand or anything. It's not like that was a c-confession or anything. I just needed to get that off my chest."

Kageyama cringed at how stupid(ly cheesy) he sounded. 

"K-Kageyama…"

He nearly shoved Hinata out of fear and surprise. "W-what?!"

"T-Toss to me again… mhm… your tosses are the best…" He mutters letting out an cute almost drunken giggle. Hinata's fluffy hair tickles Kageyama's neck and Kageyama swears if Hinata didn't look so cute right now he would have kicked the shorty off and stopped tossing to him for a week. 

When Hinata starts fisting his shirt in his surprisingly small hands (compared to his at least) it takes every ounce of Kageyama's self-control not to jump the orange haired decoy and kiss the living daylights out of him.

Kageyama wonders if this is what being a teenage girl feel like.

Kageyama also wonders if this makes him gay.

Hinata's sleeping hands wander lower.

Kageyama swallows thickly.

Screw it. He was definitely gay. 

Gay for Hinata that is.


End file.
